Second Star to the Right
by Arien-SG1
Summary: BackStep will always be hidden from the outside world, beyond those working under the government program as such, not a word has been uttered of its existance. Now another chrononaut, from another planet all together, has come to prevent WWIIII.
1. Sophie

Summary: BackStep will always be hidden from the outside world, beyond those working under the government a program as such has never been heard of before. Now another chrononaut, from another planet all together, has come to resolve a situation that could escalate into WWIII.  
  
Disclaimer: This is not a pro Olga Frank story. I know what I have written, and any genius can figure out what's from the series and what's mine.  
  
------  
  
"What the hell is that?" Frank asked, leaning over Ramsey as he tried to pick up the pen Frank knocked out of his hands.  
  
"Parker! Don't change the subject! You CAN NOT keep buying all this......" he trailed off as he looked up at the computer screen Frank was pointing to.  
  
"It's another sphere." Ramsey said with a shrug.  
  
Fran raised his eyebrows and allowed him to ponder what he had just said.  
  
"Oh shit!" Ramsey yelled as he turned on his heels and ran from the room.  
  
Frank put his hands on his hips, "This could get interesting."  
  
------  
  
Olga and Frank stood quietly, watching the ambulance and sweep teams do their jobs.  
  
So far all they knew was that a second sphere, from god knows where, landed right in the middle of a park. Lucky enough no kids were there, but they did have to call an ambulance for the chrononaut inside.  
  
"I have never seen her before." Olga said quietly, looking up at Frank.  
  
"Excuse me, her? Is that even possible?" Ramsey asked from behind them.  
  
"I guess so." Frank said with a shrug.  
  
They watched with curious expressions as the woman pulled from the sphere jumped out from the back of the ambulance and brushed off the shoulders of her blue jump suite.  
  
"I thought they said her arm was broken." Olga whispered, trying to spot a cast.  
  
The woman looked up at them and Frank was shocked to see she could not have been older then eighteen or nineteen. She had short blond hair with bright pink highlights and shocking light blue eyes. Her lips were a shiny light pink and Frank got the feeling she was more accustomed to time travel then he was.  
  
She had no bloody nose, nothing out of her ears or eyes. She looked like she had just walked out of the sphere, rather then having actually used it.  
  
"Granddad!" the girl called suddenly, smiling brightly.  
  
Frank grimaced and looked at Olga with a confused expression. She was about to say something, but before she could Bradley Talmadge spoke up from behind them.  
  
"Sophie!? Is that you?!" he asked, smiling as well and holding out his arms.  
  
Apparently she was Sophie, she ran right up to Bradley and gave him a hug. She let go and spotted everyone watching them.  
  
"Uh......Frank, Olga, Ramsey, this is my granddaughter!" Bradley said proudly.  
  
Apparently no one found this odd except Frank, "Wasn't she just born......like, a week ago?" he asked curiously, watching the girl with his eyebrows raised. 


	2. No More Answers

Summary: BackStep will always be hidden from the outside world, beyond those working under the government a program as such has never been heard of before. Now another chrononaut, from another planet all together, has come to resolve a situation that could escalate into WWIII.  
  
Disclaimer: This is not a pro Olga Frank story. I know what I have written, and any genius can figure out what's from the series and what's mine.  
  
------  
  
"Oh Frank, don't be so worried!" Ramsey said sarcastically, really enjoying seeing Parker work up a sweat over the new chrononaut.  
  
"This isn't right. Where the hell did she come from? BackStep wouldn't be able to go years into the past only twenty years from now!" Frank said quietly, pondering what might really be going on.  
  
Before he got any further with his thoughts Bradley, now joining them in the conference room, interrupted him.  
  
"Any news?" Donovan asked, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the glass table.  
  
Bradley nodded, but Olga spoke as she walked in after him.  
  
"We did all the tests......she is in perfect health......she is who she says she is." Olga said in a defeated tone. "But it just doesn't sit right."  
  
Bradley nodded, "Until then I'm leaving her here with all of you, I have to go see my daughter in Colorado......since her baby was just born." He said quietly.  
  
Frank rolled his eyes, "Come on Bradley! Were not babysitters!"  
  
"Damn, does that mean I don't get to watch R rated movies now?" someone asked from the door.  
  
They all turned to look at the owner of the voice, but no one replied. Reactions differed, but Franks was the most honest.  
  
He let out a long low whistle. Because, Sophie was standing in the door way, wearing a very short pleated jeans mini skirt with a white t shirt and skate boarder shoes.  
  
"I'll baby sit you." Owsley said weakly.  
  
Frank stood up, "Uh no, I think I can handle this one." He said, nodding at Bradley. "You have fun......with baby Sophie......I'll take care of this Sophie."  
  
He smiled at her but she just looked a little disturbed, "Aren't you married yet?' she asked with her eyebrows raised.  
  
It was Frank's turn to look disgusted, as well as everyone else in the room.  
  
"Have you even met Anastasia yet?" she asked curiously, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Anastasia? As in my sister Anastasia?" Olga asked suddenly.  
  
Sophie shrugged and left the room. It took all of three seconds for everyone chase after her, yelling questions at her. 


	3. A web of Lies

Summary: BackStep will always be hidden from the outside world, beyond those working under the government a program as such has never been heard of before. Now another chrononaut, from another planet all together, has come to resolve a situation that could escalate into WWIII.  
  
Disclaimer: This is not a pro Olga Frank story. I know what I have written, and any genius can figure out what's from the series and what's mine.  
  
------  
  
Sophie stood in her new room quarters, grimacing due to the lack of decorating and all around taste.  
  
She picked up the phone on the desk just cross from the door and dialed an old phone number she had heard of. "Hullo, is this......Bed Bath and Beyond?" she asked quietly, a sly smile creeping into her expression.  
  
------  
  
Frank knocked on the door, then opened it before anyone would have a chance to tell him to go away.  
  
His jaw dropped momentarily as he saw the normal very gray room, a new red walled oriental looking masterpiece.  
  
The bed had new sheets and comforters, way to many decorative pillows, all the same red color with gold trim and Chinese symbols painted on.  
  
The desk was no longer metal, but a clear plastic, everything he saw through was either red or gold, including the new red mini I-Pod and matching I-Mac computer.  
  
Then he spotted the screen over in the far corner, a shadow was moving behind it, like someone was changing.  
  
He smirked and walked towards it as quietly as he could. He put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to the side, hoping she would think she was alone and walk out in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sophie asked from behind him, sounding scandalized.  
  
Frank jumped, looking from the shadow to the real Sophie very confused.  
  
Just then Owsley walked out from behind the screen, looking very smug.  
  
"AH! Oh god!" Frank said, sounding beyond disgusted, gripping his stomach like he was about to gag all over the new cheery wood floor.  
  
Sophie laughed, but Owsley stuck his tongue out at Frank, "I fixed your Panasonic 50-IN HDTV plasma screen TV." He said, his tone sounding like it was dripping with jealousy.  
  
"Whoa, hold on, that rat bastard Ramsey let you buy all of this?" Frank asked suddenly, sounding scandalized.  
  
Sophie shrugged, "No, I nicked his company expense card." She said slyly.  
  
Frank nodded, impressed how she was more like him then anyone else was going to admit.  
  
"Can I help you, Frank?" she asked curiously, smiling at Owsley, "Here, this is for you." She said, handing him Ramsey's credit card.  
  
Owsley whistled and ran from the room, mumbling something about a new convertible.  
  
Frank clapped his hands together, "Debriefing time short stop, let get this over and done so you can......what are you going to do once you complete your mission? Can you forward twenty years?"  
  
Sophie shook her head, "No, it was pure luck I actually made it here in the first place. Say, do you guys still have Pepsi?" she asked suddenly, sounding really excited.  
  
Frank nodded, motioning for her to join him as he left the room, "You mean I should stock pile for the future?" he asked curiously, wondering if the war had been started because some nut job banned junk food.  
  
"No, it causes cancer eventually." She said seriously, walking past him.  
  
"Wait? Cancer? Why don't the fools put warning labels on that shit?!" he asked loudly.  
  
------  
  
Sophie sat in the chair next to her grandfather and waited for everyone else to join them before she began with her story.  
  
Ramsey marched in last, looking agitated, as he glared at Frank. "Parker! I couldn't send my mother flowers for her birthday because the company says my card is maxxed!" he yelled, throwing his notice on the glass table.  
  
Frank looked at Sophie with his eyebrows raised, but she looked completely relaxed.  
  
"I......don't know what to tell you." He said, trying to sound indifferent.  
  
Ramsey growled at him, "If you don't return all the crap you bought!" he paused, picked up the notice and read it allowed, "3 kegs of beer, a speed boat named Lucy, and a hot tub!" he practically screamed, looking like he was on the verge of a break down.  
  
Owsley let out a very low, impressed, whistle as he looked between Sophie and Frank.  
  
Everyone was starting at Franck, looking mildly surprised, except Sophie who blew him a discrete kiss.  
  
"Ramsey, Bradley, you gotta believe me!" he started to say defensively, snapping back to reality.  
  
Ramsey looked so angry his head could explode at any moment, "THREE KEGS!?" he asked loudly, sounding hysterical.  
  
Donovan and Olga were laughing as quietly as they could, and now Owsley was pounding his fist on the table, practically in tears.  
  
"That's it Parker! Give me your credit card!" Ramsey demanded, stomping his foot on the ground.  
  
Sophie was still looking mildly amused, yet totally innocent as she gazed at him with her curious wide eyes.  
  
Frank sighed and handed over the card from his wallet, but he slashed at his throat with his finger, glaring at Sophie.  
  
"Please sit Mr. Ramsey." Sophie said politely, ignoring Frank.  
  
Ramsey sighed and did as he was told, but busied him self by trying to tear Franks card to pieces with his bear hands. He muttered death threats as well as Sophie began her tale.  
  
"Ten years from now the BackStep program is revealed to the public, at first just the United States, but there was no way to prevent it from spreading to other nations like wild fire. My grandfather retired, saying the program could use some new direction." She paused and looked at Owsley, "They turned it over to you, your credentials of having the alien languages all memorized, put you at the top of the list."  
  
Owsley beamed at everyone, eager to get back to work now.  
  
"Then Ramsey retired, having a wife and children he became an investor in the stock market and made millions. Now, I'm not telling you this for you to get over anxious and ruin your futures now, I'm saying it, with as little detail as possible, because its crucial to the story."  
  
"Frank I lied, you don't marry Olga's sister, that was just for fun." She said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Frank rolled his eyes, she was getting on his nerves now.  
  
"The rest of you stay with the program, Frank trains all of the future chrononaut's and Olga is chief of practically everything by then." She sighed, "There is a terrorist attack on the base, the first sphere was destroyed. But, our brilliant government was prepared, three children were chosen, each a descendant of someone important during the first years of BackStep. It was Me, Jimmy." Frank brightened at these words and his undivided attention was returned to her words,  
  
"And Donovan's son Ricky. We worked for our whole lives to be perfect, high pain tolerance levels, abnormal I.Q.'s, and super human strength. Frank, they wont even consider Jimmy until the first few threats are made, but he catches on quickly......he's been suspecting for a good time your involved in something like this."  
  
"Now, there were three others spheres made, each given to one of us, and kept safe a few hundred feet under ground in a facility we weren't allowed to leave. I BackStepped on my twentieth birthday, because the others had been found out......and killed." She swallowed hard, "I'm obviously here to prevent all of that......but it starts tomorrow, you see, Granddad, when you go to Colorado to find out your daughter......my mother, had twins."  
  
Everyone looked overly confused now,  
  
"But one baby died, that would be my brother Calvin. Please Granddad, demand to see the body......you see, secretly the baby was sold to a scientist, they burry another baby boy that died a week earlier. I know it sounds dreadful, but a scientist that will eventually help to make BackStep public raises Calvin, Calvin is used as a test subject and starts to resent everything about the project......He kills everyone, not the terrorists they suspect. It was also Calvin that tried to kill me only seconds before I got into my sphere, the best you can do is bring your daughter and grandchildren to live here in the base."  
  
She stopped talking now and leaned back in her chair, looking at all of them, still starring at her like she had just told them the world was about to explode.  
  
"What are you deaf?!" she asked suddenly. Everyone jumped to there feet and started talking about what they were going to go do, but Frank looked very suspiciously at Sophie as he left the room.  
  
"Where is Calvin now?" Bradley asked curiously, pulling his coat on.  
  
Sophie sighed. "There keeping him in the room where everyone looks at the newborns, under the name Lucas Hetchen, demand a blood test if you have to." She said quietly.  
  
------  
  
Sophie left the room last, walking through the halls, smiling beside her self at her good luck thus far.  
  
She felt someone put a hand over her mouth and grab her arm, pulling her into a room just beside her she hadn't noticed before.  
  
She was pushed down into a chair and looked up at Frank.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to pull?" he asked seriously, quieter then she thought he would have.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Pull? Why, is something amiss?" she asked innocently. Frank glared at her,  
  
"The jokes over, I know your lying. Who is this Calvin kid really?" he asked darkly.  
  
Sophie tried to stand up, but he pushed her back down. "Alright fine!" she said in a defeated tone. "He is really my twin brother......but he is raised by a wealthy family in California. He grows up to become a Senator, where something happens and he's exposed for who he really is......his blood seems to create a trail to BackStep somehow, and it also forces most of the people in the program then to retire, the public treats the program like a violation of rights, saying things like tragedy happens for a reason. The program gets shut down......except for Owsley, Olga, and You. Together you create three new spheres and hide them from the government. You are found out and the first two are destroyed......all of you were murdered, except for the fact that when I was a young child you told me stories all about BackStep, I never questioned you, I was too young. So I heard about all of it and was sent by my Granddad here, into the past to prevent it from happening, you see, if he becomes a senator, BackStep goes public.........and the world goes into a frenzy, nations fighting for control, planning to prevent there own disasters, or create them over and over."  
  
"Why didn't you just say so?" Frank asked curiously, he thought this was more believable then the public loving the whole idea in the first place.  
  
"Because if Calvin becomes a senator......he will end up finding ways to cure cancer, and they might have even found the source behind the stories of the fountain of youth. You see, he meets a slightly delusional woman named Natasha......she's the child you and Olga were meant to have sometime in the next two years........." she trailed off, "Natasha is a brilliant scientist and Calvin funds her research.........but there is no telling what else she could have if I didn't have to come back here."  
  
Frank let go of her and sat down on the floor, "So I wont......not now?" he asked quietly.  
  
"There might be another way, if Calvin became a senator, after knowing about BackStep.........then the fools in charge would feel obligated to write him a new past, something no reporter would be able to tear through like the hospital switch." Sophie replied suddenly.  
  
Frank looked up at her, "What about you? How does you living here change the future?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I guess, we have to wait and find out......" Sophie said, smiling at him. 


End file.
